Furniture, such as chairs, benches, beds and tables, are widely known and used.
It is desirable under some circumstances for the furniture to be easily assembled and dissembled, strong, durable, and aesthetically pleasing during use, but also compact and portable when not in use. For example, children and collectors often prefer to display their dolls resting on doll furniture. Frequently, these children and collectors must transport a large quantity of dolls and their respective doll furniture. Accordingly, it is desirable for the doll furniture to fit within a small area when not in use, such as in a doll case with the doll, but still be easily assembled when needed.
Conventional doll furniture has several drawbacks. It is expensive, and can be bulky, non-aesthetically pleasing, or difficult to assemble and disassemble.
In addition, many dolls do not have pivoting knee joints. Rather, these dolls' legs' pivot only at the hip area or they do not pivot at all. These types of dolls do not “sit” in natural appearing positions when seated on traditional doll chairs and benches. For example, with the rear of such dolls fully seated on the seat of a traditional doll chair, the legs of the doll protrude from the chair substantially parallel to the floor such that the dolls' feet are positioned unnaturally above the floor at about the chair seat's height. Alternatively, the doll is kept in a substantially standing position and leaned against the chair so that its feet rest on the ground, but the rear of the doll does not occupy the seat of the chair. Neither of these uses of the doll chair provide an aesthetically pleasing appearance that the doll is actually seated correctly in the chair.
These principles of having a strong, durable, and economical, aesthetically pleasing article of furniture that is also easy to transport, assemble, and disassemble are not limited to doll furniture. They apply equally well to furniture sized and aimed for human use.